


【Male reader✖️Bandit】A drill

by Ianwayne



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianwayne/pseuds/Ianwayne





	【Male reader✖️Bandit】A drill

英国赫里福基地  
你，Виктор，任务代号Barb，能力是用可飞行无人机发射带有剧毒的倒钩，俄罗斯反恐组织Spetsnaz的一员，身高191cm，体重176磅，嗯，纯粹的肌肉累计的重量，你和Sledge、Montagne都是彩虹的彪形大汉。

和所有兄弟不同的是，你看上去比他们都要温柔，对人总是笑眯眯的，女士们把你当作温柔的靠山，最开始的，Ash很喜欢和你一起行动，每次演练都选择和你同一地出发，只是你不大跟得上那速度快得看不见头的女士。  
今天依旧没有任务，在八小时的体能训练后，依旧是枯燥乏味的演习，熟练地用AUG扫掉夹板和各种对面的侦查道具，你是第四个'死'的，因为在被c4炸倒后Dominic在你肚子上放了个电网。

即便你很想掀翻以往从容不迫的心态，把这些该死的东西拿开，可是你现在是被击倒状态，这场演习得公平公正。  
那个穿着牛仔裤的GSG9特警蹲在门口，没有'补'掉你，接着你得像尸体一样躺在那，躺下侧着头无所事事地看接下来的比赛。肚子上的电网让你的腹肌发麻，疼得有些习惯了，没有去拿走它。

侧躺地看着那条牛仔裤，GSG9的特色，牛仔裤反恐，为牛仔裤欢呼？GSG9的粉丝们都爱在推特上这样评价，确实挺好看的，算得上挺翘的臀部和肌肉匀称的腿，还绑着枪套，真他妈辣，你想。  
你的好好室友来了，一颗烟被甩到了门口，过了一会儿Dominic头盔上多了一颗红色彩弹。

“操你的。”Dominic皱着眉说。演习结束了，你也从地上爬起来。  
和Timur撞了个拳，一起去集合了，Timur搭着你的肩膀说笑着一同离开。

也许这是Dominic的恶作剧，不，就是他的，你都习惯了，最常中招的是SAS那几个，更衣间里听过几次惨叫。  
肚子现在还有些发麻，没心思听教官宣讲这场演习的评价，你依旧站的笔直。

解散  
Dominic叫住了你，同时还有想和你一起回去的Ash，你注意到德国男人用冷漠刺骨的眼神瞥着她，这样几秒的时候，女孩就说着“我先走了”离开了。  
“有什么事吗？”你用淡蓝色的眼睛看着他，尽量温和。  
“我想让你陪我。”Dominic说，“去里面。”他指了下演习的建筑内。

有些木纳地看着他，也不知道是什么情况下答应了，你跟着他进去了，想看他究竟要做什么，毕竟你比他高又壮，顶多被整也是恶作剧。  
“刚才我已经把最后一个摄像头打掉了。”你走在前面的人说着  
。  
“为什么？”你奇怪极了，不自觉地皱着眉。  
“因为......”Dominic转过身来抬头看着你，定神说道，“你有炮友吗？  
”  
“哈？没有。”  
“那你现在有了。”德国男人说着，已经脚靠在一个在地上的床垫上。自顾自地开始脱衣服，在错愕的目光下沉甸甸的防弹衣重重地砸在地上，拉开的拉链，将思绪拉了回来。

“Dom，你知道你在做什么？”你甚至怀疑他是毒瘾发作了，你记得28岁的Domonic有着长达三年的戒毒史。  
他脱到了里面的帽衫，那件手臂上带黄条，有GSG9臂章和德国国旗的。他正要把衣服捞起来，能看见他纤细精壮的腰和包裹翘臀的牛仔裤上沿。Dominic转身抬起棕色的眼珠子看着你：“当然，你不是经常约炮吗？在聚会后的酒吧里，有女人领着你就离开了。”

“....但是我没和男人做过。”你诚实地说，甚至有点尴尬，因为完全错愕你熟悉的德国朋友会邀请你在经常训练作战的地方做这种事。  
他依旧低着头把上衣脱掉，把头盔和面罩丢在床垫上，露出金色的短发和姣好年轻帅气的面容。

“俄罗斯恐同？”Dominic有着烦躁地走过来，拉着你防弹衣的卡扣。  
天，第一次和他离这么近，他抬着那双像焦糖摩卡色的双眼，德国人真的很好看，你想，饱满的肌肉上是覆盖个几乎整个上身的纹身。“不，我只是......”

领口抓着往下拉，Dominic隔着迷彩面巾在吻你的嘴唇，你感觉裆部被他的手包裹住揉捏着往上拉，操——你没有推开他，因为你知道你的力气太大可能能让他踉跄倒地。  
Dominic满意地离开了你的面巾，低头看着“尺寸和我想的一样，你也硬了嘛。”

尴尬极了，你突然有种就这样吧，反正吃亏的又不是自己，如果是女士这样邀请自己也不可能拒绝的想法，开始脱你自己身上的卡扣繁琐的衣服。  
Dominic嘴角不自觉地不可察觉地上扬，他躺在床垫上等着你。

终于把皮带拉开，你把皮带丢在他身上，跪在床垫上，裆部的阴茎蓄势待发，裤拉下内裤，彻底解放小Виктор，虽然那尺寸算不上'小'年轻时你和室友在寝室比较时你用卷尺量过的，有25厘米。  
Dominic从腿上绑着的枪套夹层里拿出三个避孕套，“只有一个能用，我准备了三个尺寸的。”

操，他那里真的辣，你最爱看的牛仔裤和手枪套，没事的，你说。俯下身去撑在Dominic两头，用青筋暴起的鸡巴顶着他的股缝，他的牛仔裤也隆起了。“你真的能行吗。”你故意把阴茎比在他的耻骨和小腹上，你的长度能到达他的的肚脐眼以上。你没操过肛门，天晓得25厘米的尺寸进去肠道能受得了。  
“别啰嗦了，叫你操我。”Dominic皱着眉说，单手咬着避孕套撕开了，另一只手取出沾满润滑剂的套子去摸你的鸡巴。

在你的被他有着厚厚枪茧的手包裹的时候，你叹了口气，别人给你手淫的感觉是无法替代的，Dominic手法看上去粗暴其实极富技巧，让你叹气连连，他单手给你戴好了避孕套，另一只手脱下牛仔裤。  
你几乎沉沦地用鼻梁贴在他的胸肌上，鼻息很重地喷着他，刚才舒服得差点缴械，你捏着他比你细上几圈的腰身，怪兽顶在他的会阴上，你能感觉他扭动的腰身急不可耐想将你吃下。

“进来吧，套子上的润滑剂够了。”将腿夹住你粗壮的公狗腰，Dominic说道。  
你相信Dominic能承受，和往常温柔的你反常的，粗暴地插入，几乎一下没入半根，舒服地叹气，Dominic的屁眼就是温热的天堂，你发誓，从来没操过这么紧的。

德国男人嘴唇被咬的发白，额头上渗出来的汗珠提示着他正承受的疼痛，他抬起手臂用手背盖住自己的脸不让身上的人看见。  
你看见了，连忙抽了出来，强抑欲望，“Dominic？”  
“别退出来啊笨蛋，继续。”他说。

赫里福基地训练场内的床垫上，一个俄罗斯男人正扛着德国特警的腿干，Dominic已经逐渐适应，Виктор忘情地送胯，腿根冲撞在男人饱满浑圆的臀部上，粗厚的鸡巴将他填的满满当当，Dominic舒服地抱着你，嘴巴满是欢愉的叹息。  
夹紧的脚趾在空中摇曳，像遭遇暴风的帆船，Dominic几乎要在这场性爱里溺亡，他对男人的要求Виктор几乎都完美吻合，他对你的关注比别人更多，他今天终于得到了他想要的：和你做爱。

“操，太紧了。”你相信只要愿意的男人都会猛操Dominic的屁股,又紧又热，他还长得很好看，是典型英俊帅气的德国男人。他的浪叫能让你当场缴械。  
Dominic感受着身体里横冲直撞的你，欢悦地将腿抬高，揉着自己的会阴，给他自己手淫，欲望和快感要将他逼上巅峰，接着是临近的刺眼白光。

你听见身下的人垂死般难过地喘息着，你知道他快射了，终于，Dominic的直肠死死绞住了你，肛门和肠肉剧烈收缩着，他紧皱眉双眼闭着，阴茎抽动着设在你的腹肌上。  
你依旧咬着牙粗暴地捏着他的腰干，你不知道你的撞击能让他的腰几乎要折断，重重地抽插着，在那紧的几乎将你夹断的蜜口里，你疯狂撞击，操的他红肿的肠道几乎撕裂，Dominic的口水流到了床垫上，他双手撑着床垫无力的承受着。

这不是他想要的吗，你操的越来越狠，看着完全被你操开的Dominic，你确信在和你做爱之后他会夹不拢屁眼，想着，你的囊蛋死死贴着他的股缝，精液从他的身体深处喷射，滚烫的精液也未必能喂饱他。  
Dominic抽搐地折叠着腿，嘴里念念地喊着：“Brab.....Brab。”

“喊我的名字。”你抚着Dominic的面颊  
“Виктор.....”  
“到。”你咬着牙在他颈边喘气，将抽搐着还在喷射的阴茎拔出来。

Dominic感觉一下子空虚了，浑圆的臀肉间缓缓淌出润滑剂，操，Dominic喘着气还在恢复着。他突然漏出一个笑，“我一定会找个俄罗斯男友。”  
你闻言也愣了片刻，随即也笑了，“像我这样的不好找。”你抬起他的腰将他整个人翻过去，在他惊愕下将勃起抵触上他的屁股。

“确实。”他侧着脸勾着嘴角。“那就不要避孕套了。”说着拽掉避孕套。  
你把他以把尿的姿势提起来，阴茎已经插入他的屁眼里，站起来向上操，Dominic太轻了，只有68kg，你们这个性交姿势轻而易举，你只用一只手抱住他的双腿一只手托着他的腰交合。

他舒服地躺在你的怀里，扭过身子反手抱着你的头，给了你一个吻。你并没有拒绝，因为你也不知道为什么。  
黑夜笼罩了你们。


End file.
